


Just Like Tor

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Starcross [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Death Watch (Star Wars), Episode Related, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre Vizsla has Issues, Tiberius Vizsla has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: The aftermath of the Battle on Carlac.





	Just Like Tor

**Zanbar, 20 BBY**

 

Bo-Katan winced as the resounding thud echoed through the camp as Tiberius tore off his helmet and chucked it at his older brother, which hit the man's chest before the younger man tackled him.

"You. _Kriffing. Demagolka!"_ Tiberius snarled as he manage to pin Pre, each word being emphazied with punches that Pre barely manage to block before he manage to flip his brother off and quickly rise to his feet. "You promised! YOU PROMISED!".

"They dared to question us, Tiberius. To order us around." Pre stated calmly as he circled his brother. "Letting the weak tell us what to do? I don't think so.".

Tiberius snarled again as he followed Pre's movement. "They wanted their daughters returned." Tiberius states in an icy tone as he lunged for Pre again, who grabbed his arm and flipped him, pinning him to the ground in a rough hold that could break his arm, if he miscalculated. "I get why you were his favorite." The young man laughed omniously which caused Pre to tense. "You're just like him, Pre.".

Pre released his brother who stood and massaged his shoulder, giving Pre a resentful glare. "Don't compare me to him.".

"Why? He did the exact same _osik._ Gaalidran, House Ordo, Korda Six, and lets not forget about Concord Dawn."

"Tib..."

Tiberius snarled again and managed to slug Pre. "After what he did to us! To Jax! How could you do this? Why the hell would you go by that mentality?" Tiberius demanded irritably as Bo-Katan intervened, grabbing his arm before he could go after his elder brother again. She could hear the pain in his voice. "We're better then that! _You're_ better then that! You said we were going to change Death Watch! That we would defend our traditions, not become savages like Tor!".

With that, Tiberius tore his arm away from Bo-Katan and stormed off.

"What exactly happened with your father?" Bo-Katan asks as she looked at her leader who glared at her.

"Never ask that again." Pre says as he went to storm off after his brother.

She couldn't help but sigh and consider her own relationships with Satine and their brother. At least she still cared for them to an extent, it seemed Pre and Tiberius were always on the edge of maiming or killing each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- I've always had a headcanon that Pre Vizsla was Tor Vizsla's son. And that alone was probably a very hostile childhood.


End file.
